


【罗哈罗无差】信笺

by HannahRoux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BFFs, Epistolary, M/M, POV First Person, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRoux/pseuds/HannahRoux
Summary: 哈利波特与罗恩韦斯莱通信集
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【罗哈罗无差】信笺

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利第一人称  
> 双相暗恋  
> *测试AO3，搬运以前写的文

亲爱的罗恩：  
你好吗？  
这是我第一次给你写信，姨夫姨妈可算允许海德威出门了。我现在睡在达力（原本的）玩具堆放间里，说实话情况依然挺糟的，但总比储物间好得多。  
暑假真难熬啊。离开9 3/4站台的时候西莫他们很兴奋地跟我告别，我猜他的暑假一定挺愉快的，希望他如愿去看了英格兰对西班牙的足球赛（就是他贴在床头的那种麻瓜游戏）。我想我大概是唯一一个讨厌暑假的人了。离开霍格沃兹，不能使用魔法……我宁愿在斯内普那儿关半个月的禁闭也绝不要过一个一点儿魔法都接触不到的暑假！但还好，还有海格、赫敏、和你给我写信。  
我的魔法史作业只差两英寸了，我打算从《十七世纪魔法大事记》里抄一点儿。可是那些行星图我真是一点儿都不会画！从我房间的窗户里看不到一点儿星星，你那些关于木星卫星的图画得怎么样啦？其他的作业我都还没写呢，不过暑假还很长呢，我有的是时间做。  
赫敏说她去了法国旅行，她一定也给你写信了，期望她玩得开心。

哈利

亲爱的罗恩：  
最近怎么样？  
我很高兴你魁地奇飞得不错，你跟我说的那个和乔治的组合球太棒了！我真想念魁地奇，可是佩妮姨妈把它锁了起来，我也不能在麻瓜的世界里飞。  
赫敏给我寄来了她从法国带给我的礼物。是一条精美的领带，你看着它时上面的幼鹿会缓缓地站起来。她说她为金妮带了一捧永远不会枯萎、能变化四种颜色的薰衣草，那听上去真不错，我挺想看看的。赫敏也说了她给你带的礼物，也是一条领带是吗？你的那条上面有什么？  
我总算画完那些乱七八糟的卫星了（还是行星？管他呢）我没法出门去图书馆，不过我偷偷用了达力的新电脑（是一种麻瓜用来搜索东西的机器），你猜怎么着？我搜到了一副完整的木星卫星图！清清楚楚的！可是我已经画了一大张羊皮纸了，就不打算再改了。  
昨天我正在写弗立维教授布置的论文，写着写着趴在桌上睡着了，我醒来的时候好几条弯弯曲曲的墨迹划乱了前面的文字，我不得不重新写。我醒来的时候还以为是你把我叫醒的呢，我是说在格兰芬多公共休息室，以前我们俩也经常瞒着赫敏互抄作业，直到其中一个睡着，另一个把他喊醒。我又在怀念霍格沃兹了，再次祈求暑假早点结束！  
多给我写信吧，暑假闷地要命。  
代问弗雷德、乔治、金妮好。

你 作业写得比你快的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩：  
我就知道！你的领带是狮子！赫敏真是有心思啊，是不是？感谢你妈妈给我寄的松饼，我很喜欢！  
没想到你真的寄了一张照片给我，哈哈哈哈，谢谢你。金妮一定很喜欢那些花，我最喜欢那种红色，看起来就像你的头发，当然啦，金妮的头发也是那种颜色。  
海格告诉我他为新学期准备了一些新的动物，可他不肯告诉我是什么……会是什么呢？

期待你回信的 哈利

罗恩：  
你给我寄的是什么东西？我还以为是蜂蜜公爵新出的糖果，但是我吃下去后就失去知觉了，醒来的时候天都黑了，这是怎么回事？  
剩下的糖果我都没吃，请尽快回信。  
哈利

亲爱的罗恩：  
谢谢很快就回信！  
我还以为是你，因为那些字迹……所以那些糖果不是蜂蜜公爵的新品，而是笑话店的新品咯？好吧，看来他俩的暑假倒是有事干了。你没把上一封信的事儿告诉韦斯莱夫人吧？  
最近我总是陷入沉思，说实话我也不知道我在思考些什么，或者说想思考出些什么，但就是一遍遍地重复以前你和我赫敏、你还有我一起经历过的那些事儿，一开始是那些冒险，后来是学习和游戏，不停地想，不停地想……唉，我可能又想念霍格沃兹了。我床头的日历上划掉的日子完全不够多，还够不着远远的九月一日。  
真希望能再和朋友们聚一聚，就算伍德逼着我在狂风暴雨天练上一整天魁地奇我都乐意。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩：  
抱歉很久不写信了。  
我感冒了一个星期，我没告诉姨夫姨妈，他们不会带我去医院的。达力最近正因为吃不着过了限定期的甜甜圈而大发脾气，他们才没空管我呢。我自己吃了退烧和消炎的药，这是麻瓜的治愈方法，我想庞弗雷女士对付感冒肯定用不了一个星期。  
昨天我看到一辆车驶过街口，那是一辆跟你爸爸那辆车很像的车，有一刹那我还以为你来接我了呢，就像二年级时一样……真傻，哈哈哈。不过我确实很想念你，罗恩。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩：  
刚收到你的回信，谢谢寄巧克力！  
收到你的巧克力真是鼓舞人心，佩妮姨妈实在找不着那种甜甜圈了，所以就让我比平时吃的更少好让达力开心一点儿，真是不公平，不过在他们眼里，可能这样对待我才是“公平”吧。  
写占卜作业时我总想到你，一不小心写了好几个有你出现的梦，和你一起骑着飞天扫帚飞过霍格沃兹上空啦，一起在公共休息室玩噼啪爆炸牌啦，一起大口大口吃南瓜饼和果酱布丁啦……我总觉得你在我身边，陪着我一起写作业，一想到我们一起胡编乱造一些通通能预告死亡的鬼话，一边哈哈大笑，我自己一个人都能嗤嗤笑起来，特别傻，哈哈哈哈。  
不过那些有关你的梦没有一个是编造的！我真的很想念你，罗恩。比任何时候都想念。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩：  
感谢一切零食！  
你不用替我打抱不平，我找着机会就狠狠地戏弄达力一下呢，他说不出话来的时候就像一只紫色的南瓜！  
很高兴弗雷德和乔治给你买了新礼服长袍，我已经在期待下次舞会你穿上它的样子了。嘿，到时候肯定有一大堆漂亮女孩儿排队等着跟你跳舞！我都愿意做你的舞伴啦，可惜我不是个女孩。  
对了，那种黑色的饼干，蜂蜜公爵有这样的饼干吗？总觉得吃起来有股苦苦的味道。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩：  
再次感谢一切零食！  
抱歉，我不知道那盒饼干是你做的！我还不知道你会做糕点……你是跟你妈妈学的吗？其实还不赖，上次那盒我很快就吃完了，虽然有点苦苦的，不过很香醇，也很酥脆，我说它苦不是不喜欢……我挺喜欢的。  
以及，如果你真的跟我跳舞，可能我现在就得开始练习女步（或男步？）咯，做罗恩·韦斯莱的舞伴可不能给他丢脸，是不是？哈哈哈哈哈。  
告诉我你喜欢哪支舞曲吧。  
如果你还做饼干，我很愿意再来点儿。  
一如既往想念你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩  
如果你没有喜欢的舞曲，那没关系，事实上等海德薇回来的期间我一直在寻找机会查找和聆听各种舞曲。有一种傅莱罗的舞曲很不错，可那不是我最喜欢的。我不告诉你我最喜欢哪种，等下次见面的时候我们可以一起听。  
饼干真的很不错，真的。第一次下厨就做得这么好真的非常棒，罗恩。别急着否定自己，我会永远支持你的。  
赫敏用猫头鹰邮购给我定了比比多味豆，随信附上，要是弗雷德和乔治还在你的扫帚里藏假蜘蛛，你就把呕吐味的糖豆放在他们的早饭里。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩  
最近天气越来越热了，我简直连衣服都不想穿。  
炎热的天气就是容易让人懒惰，我一点作业都不想写。躺在床上的时候我的娱乐活动成了想象你的生活。你在陋居的一天是怎么度过的呢？你妈妈会叫你起床，一大家子人一起吃一顿美味的早饭，不等开始消化就和家里的男孩子们一起花园上空嗖嗖地飞，金妮在下面看着你们咯咯笑。午饭后和金妮一起玩噼啪爆炸牌或者偶尔写一下烦人的作业……我赌上十五个西可你绝不会埋头认认真真写一下午作业！然后我又不禁开始想象那时的你又会想什么了。你会想火炮队吗？会想叽喳叫个不停的小猪吗？会想赫敏和海格吗？你会想我吗？  
待在魔法世界真好，真希望我也在陋居，那样我就不用花时间躺在没有降温魔咒的破床上羡慕你了。  
你 在炎夏中坚持给你写信的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩  
很高兴你又给我寄饼干了！  
这次的饼干比上次还要好，蔓越莓很甜，谢谢你。我相信你会成为一位大厨的。  
说点有趣的事儿吧。昨天我正无所事事地闲逛，忽然看到一个又高又瘦的红发男孩，于是我追了上去——我心里清楚那不是你但我还是追了上去。他真的很高，走得的也飞快，我几乎小跑着才超过他，看清他的脸时我突然感到很失落，我明知道那不是你，但心里还是燃起一小股希望……虽然又被浇灭了，我可真傻。  
我几乎要做完作业了，只剩斯内普那篇关于蓝月光石和灰月光石区别与用途的论文，我一点头绪也没有，我打算写信问问赫敏，到时候再转寄给你，这样她就不用写两份了。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的赫敏  
近来如何？  
我写信是想问你一些事……有关我和罗恩的。  
假期里很无聊，你知道我多么不喜欢待在德思礼一家，再加上我不能使用魔法，但这个暑假我可以给朋友们写信了，与魔法世界保持联系的感觉很好，真的。  
本来这一切都如此合情合理，事情从我频繁地给罗恩写信开始不对劲了。我好像有些……太依赖他了？我不知道用这个词是否合适。每一秒我都可能停下手中的事去给他写信，我有时一天写三封，不厌其烦地写一件生活里的小事，然后又把他们揉成团扔掉。就算这样我寄信还是很频繁。刚才我对海德薇说有一份新的信要它才送，海德薇一直别过脸去不肯转过来，直到我说我是寄给你而不是寄往陋居它才叫了两声。  
我根本写不下去那些作业,翻开《阿伯克利斯诗集》时一个词语都仿佛与他有关，就像中了毒药，我的生活被他充满。我开始夜以继日地想象他的生活，回忆我们共处的时光。这种情况以前从没发生过，前不久我开始担心他……担心他是否也在想念我，我才开始发觉事情的可怕。我不知道这是否正常，因为潮水般的思念从未在其他朋友身上发生。  
也许你能给我一些建议，赫敏。很多时候你都比罗恩和我看得明白的多。  
又及，蓝月光石和灰月光石有什么区别？你能给我一些提示吗  
你最忠实的 哈利

亲爱的哈利  
很高兴你终于给我写信了。  
从你的描述里我推断，如果你没有在放暑假前被谁灌了满满一坩埚迷情剂——当然这是不可能的，《霍格沃兹：一段校史》里明确指出迷情剂在学校里是不被允许的——那么就是青春期带来的伤痛让你暂时辨认不出自己了，不过那是很简单的，别担心。  
我毫不惊讶你对罗恩的思念的程度之深，因为你在校时就和他关系好得过分。我是说，胜过拉文德和帕瓦蒂，乔治和弗雷德。但我很惊讶你还没有意识到思念的折磨已把你腐蚀到了何种程度，哈利，这是显而易见的，但有些事情需要你们自己弄清楚。我能告诉你的是，罗恩也给我写信了，他想念你的情况并不比你好多少。  
关于蓝月光石和灰月光石的区别，你难道上课没有认真听吗？他们明明白白地写在《各种宝石及其用途》第五章，《多彩魔法材料》第二十一章，《慢熬细炖出好药》第六章里，我建议你和罗恩多翻翻书，不要总想着抄袭。  
祝一切好。  
你真诚的 赫敏

亲爱的罗恩  
我想了很久也不知道要怎么给你写这封信，但我还是写了。  
最近有件事困扰了我很久，差不多陪伴了我整个暑假。我甚至写信问了赫敏，但赫敏说有些事需要我自己弄懂才行。（真是她的作风，是吧？）不过这次我觉得她说的对，我是得自己好好想一想。  
你还做饼干吗？最近姨妈又在克扣我的饮食上定下了新的规矩。真是痛苦，我好希望赶快回到霍格沃兹，那些腰果馅饼、烤鸡腿、糖浆水果布丁……盼望我们并肩而坐，狼吞虎咽的日子快快到来。  
关于月光石，赫敏说你也写信问了他，我就不再费劲写第二遍了。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩  
暑假快结束了，真是振奋人心！  
你不用担心，达利最近没有欺负我，他怎么敢呢。也不是关于魔法世界……不完全是。其实这不算个恼人的问题，说实话……我沉浸其中。我惊奇地发现费格太太在播放上次我没有告诉你的那种舞曲，费格太太（和她的猫儿们）跳得竟然还不错。我发现当我集中注意力去聆听那支曲子的时候那股腻人的猫膻味儿就淡了许多。我幻想自己踏着每一个音节旋转，迈步又收回。我已经在脑海里排练了上千遍，有趣的是每一遍排演里罗恩·韦斯莱都穿着不同的礼服长袍。每一套都很精美，要不是我不懂绘画，我简直可以开一家礼服长袍店了，店的名字就叫韦斯莱，为了纪念给我一千种灵感的幻想舞伴。  
我已经写完所有的作业，无聊到开始翻看课本了。真神奇，《17世纪魔法大事纪》就像新的一样，我居然一点印象都没有。还是翻看你的来信有趣得多，所以尽快给我回信吧。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩  
谢谢你的生日祝福！  
赫敏送了我一本《你想知道关于宝石的一切》，看来她对我分辨不出两种月光石的事儿非常关心……海格送了我一些南瓜饼，比他的白鼬烤饼要好很多。  
我非常喜欢那本火炮队的书，我想我可以抱着它看到假期结束。没有多久了是吧？我已经忍不住开始计算我们相见前的每一分每一秒了。  
赫敏还寄来了一张科林拍的照片，她说是特地问科林要的。科林好像拍了许多，但这一张里我们三个人都在，我很喜欢。从另一个视角看自己——特别是会动的，真是很奇妙。我已经把它放在床头了。  
这个暑假比以往的都要安稳，在这里我要感谢一个又高又瘦，红发雀斑的男孩，虽然无法相见，但我从来不觉得我是一个人。  
再次感谢祝福，我的生日很快乐。  
你的 哈利

亲爱的罗恩  
这是假期里的最后一封信了。  
我摆在床头的那张照片里，赫敏突然不见了。两天以后她又回来了，不过只是站在一旁。接着，接着……一些有趣的事发生了。  
我不会告诉你发生了什么的，但它让我想通了一些事情，关于一些问题的答案，那无关霍格沃兹，无关赫敏与海格，只关于你和我。  
信里不便多说，我想当面告诉你。  
9 3/4站台见。  
爱你的 哈利  
End.


End file.
